Ahmad
Ahmad ( ) ist ein männlicher Vorname und Familienname, der insbesondere bei Muslimen gebräuchlich ist. Bedeutung Das Wort stammt aus der arabischen Wurzel h-m-d „loben, preisen“, nach der auch die Namen Mohammed, Hamid und Mahmud gebildet werden. Ahmad wird meist als Elativ von Ḥamīd („der Lobenswerte") oder Mahmud aufgefasst, wäre also etwa mit „der Lobenswertere“ oder „Hochgepriesene“ übersetzbar; unplausibler ist die Ableitung von Ḥāmid (Gott aufs Höchste lobend).Schacht,l.c. Das Wort kommt an einer Stelle im Koran in Sure 61:6 vor, wird dort aber ursprünglich vermutlichJ. Schacht: Aḥmad, in: Encyclopaedia of Islam, 2. A. adjektivisch verwendet (im Sinne etwa von „der Hochgepriesene“): Das christliche Neue Testament spricht , , vom Kommen des Parakleten (griech. parakletos, syrisch menaḥḥemānā, ar. al-fāraqlīṭ; dt. z.B. als "Beistand" übersetzbar). Zwischen beiden Texten stellen frühe muslimische Exegeten eine Verbindung her.So Muqātil b. Sulaymān und bn Isḥāq (beide 767 gestorben); U. Rubin, l.c. Auch andere biblische Passagen, die in arabischer Übersetzung Derivate von h-m-d enthalten, wurden in diesem Sinne verwendet.Beispiele bei U. Rubin, l.c. Eine Identifikation von Muhammad und dem im NT verkündeten Parakleten ist ein klassisches Argument für die Authentizität Muhammads; analog waren bereits Manichäer vorgegangen, wie Al-Masʿūdī (gest. 957) berichtet; möglicherweise erleichterte der ähnliche Klang von menaḥḥemānā, Mānī, Muḥammad und Aḥmad die Identifkation.So jedenfalls U. Rubin, l.c. Setzt man jedenfalls die ab ca. 772 n. Chr. mehrfach belegte Identifikation von Muhammad und Paraklet voraus, ergibt sich, dass Ahmad als Synonym für Mohammed betrachtet werden kann.Schacht, l.c. So tradiert es explizit z.B. Wahb b. Munabbih (gest. 748): der Name des Propheten sei Aḥmad und Muḥammad.Ibn Qayyim al-Jawziyya, Hidāyat al-ḥayārā fī ajwibat al-yahūd wa-l-naṣārā, hg. ʿIṣām Fāris al-Ḥarastānī, Beirut 1994, 199; hier n. Rubin, l.c.; dort noch Bericht über weitere Traditionen Belege für die Verwendung als Eigenname bei Muslimen finden sich nach 740 mehrfach.Schacht,l.c. Im vorislamischen Arabisch ist das Wort als Eigenname ebenfalls gelegentlich belegt, außerdem in nordarabischen Inschriften, und dort wohl als Abkürzungen zusammengesetzter Gottesprädikationen nach dem Schema von „Gott ist lobenswert“.Sachcht, l.c. Varianten *Ahmed, Ahmet (türkisch), Achmed, Achmet. Bekannte Namensträger als Vorname *Ahmed-quadi Ahtaev, Mitbegründer und Leiter der Partei der Islamischen Wiedergeburt (PIW) (1989-1994) *Ahmad ibn Tulun, Herrscher der Tuluniden in Ägypten (868–884) *Ahmad ibn Hanbal, islamischer Rechtsgelehrter in Bagdad, (780–855) *Ahmad al-Arudsch, Scheich der Saadier in Marokko (1517–1544) *Ahmad al-Mansur, Sultan der Saadier in Marokko (1578–1603) *Ahmed I., Sultan der Osmanen (1603–1617) *Ahmed II., Sultan der Osmanen (1691–1695) *Ahmed III., Sultan der Osmanen (1703–1730) *Ahmad ibn Said, Imam des Oman und Begründer der Said-Dynastie (1746–1783) *Ahmad I. al-Husain, Bey der Husainiden in Tunesien (1837–1855) *Ahmad Al-Jaber Al-Sabah, Emir von Kuwait (1921–1950) *Ahmad ibn Yahya, König des Jemen (1948–1962) als Familienname * Abu Ibrahim Ahmad († 863), Emir der Aghlabiden * Abu l-Abbas Ahmad († 1549), Sultan der Wattasiden * Arwa bint Ahmad (1050–1138), Königin der Sulaihiden * Kajal Ahmad (* 1967), irakisch-kurdische Autorin * Mirza Ghulam Ahmad (1835–1908), Gründer der Ahmadiyya Muslim Gemeinde * Mirza Baschir-ud-Din Mahmud Ahmad (1889–1965), 2. Kalif der Ahmadiyya Muslim Gemeinde * Mirza Nasir Ahmad (1909–1982), 3. Kalif der Ahmadiyya Muslim Gemeinde * Mirza Tahir Ahmad (1928–2003), 4. Kalif der Ahmadiyya Muslim Gemeinde * Mirza Masroor Ahmad (* 1950), 5. Kalif der Ahmadiyya Muslim Gemeinde * Muhammad Ahmad (Der Mahdi; 1844–1895), sudanischer Aufständischer * Said ibn Ahmad († 1811), Imam von Oman * Sheikh Nasir Ahmad (20. Jhdt.), Imam der Ahmayyiden * Sultan ibn Ahmad († 1804), Sayyid von Maskat Siehe auch *Liste türkischer Vornamen Literatur * Geoffrey Parrinder: Jesus in the Qurʾān, London: Faber & Faber 1977, 96–100 * Uri Rubin: The eye of the beholder, the life of Muhammad as viewed by the early Muslims, a textual analysis, Princeton, NJ : Darwin Press 1995 (Studies in late antiquity and early Islam 5), ISBN 0-87850-110-X, 22f * Uri Rubin: Art. Aḥmad, Name of the Prophet, in: Encyclopaedia of Islam, 3. A., Brill 2008. * William Montgomery Watt: His name is Ahmad (cxi, 6), Muslim World 43 (1953), 110–7. * Josef van Ess: Theologie und Gesellschaft im 2. Und 3. Jahrhundert Hidschra: Eine Geschichte des religiösen Denkens im frühen Islam, Berlin: de Gruyter, Bd. 3 (1992), 25f und Bd. 4 (1997), 633f Einzelnachweise Weblinks Kategorie:Arabischer Name Kategorie:Türkischer Name Kategorie:Männlicher Vorname Kategorie:Familienname Kategorie:Koran ar:أحمد (توضيح) bs:Ahmed en:Ahmad (name) fi:Ahmad fr:Ahmad hu:Ahmed id:Ahmad ja:アフマド nl:Ahmet no:Ahmed pl:Ahmed sv:Ahmed tr:Ahmet